


Comforting a Stranger

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Levi's POV, M/M, POV First Person, i'm shit at tagging, rated T for Levi's shitty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he pocketed the tissue and wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, I cleared my throat awkwardly. “Is everything okay?” I asked, only loud enough for him to hear. As soon as the question was out, I mentally scolded myself ‘<em>Of course not, you dick, does it look like it? He’s crying for God’s sake!</em>’</p><p>But the kid only glanced at me teary-eyed with–, was that amusement? </p><p>“You’re shit at this”, he snorted, accompanied by a lopsided smirk. </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Levi awkwardly tries to comfort the stranger next to him in a bus after he caught him crying.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting a Stranger

Levi’s PoV

I sighed in relief as the bus finally appeared in my sight, carefully rolling through the thick layer of snow and ice on the street. With frozen fingers, I took the ticket out of my pocket and made my way inside the warmth as soon as the doors opened. The driver nodded at me and closed the doors, slowly guiding the bus on the street again while I was already annoyed once I looked at the inside of the vehicle. 

Maybe it was because it was the day before Christmas, maybe God just pointed at me and laughed, maybe I had just no fucking luck. Whatever the case may be, the bus was so packed to the point of three seats that weren’t occupied. Two in the middle, one next to an old lady and the other one next to some kid, and the third at the farthest end. Being the antisocial guy I was, I decided for the latter and sat down, keeping the contact with the seat to a minimum in favor of avoiding as many germs as possible.

Thank God the bus driver was a decent guy and didn’t play annoying Christmas songs in the background, letting some Pop melodies fill the vehicle instead. Usually when I was on the bus, I would have played some stupid games on my phone but since my battery was low I settled for eyeing the people in here. However, this game became boring pretty fast since most of them were silent and just stared dead ahead. I was close to check my watch for the umpteenth time until I noticed the boy next to me started to sniffle. At first I thought he had caught a cold (granted, I skidded a bit away from him to avoid any bacteria), but as soon as I glanced over to the boy I realized he was _crying_. Glistening tears gathered in his emerald eyes and got entangled in his long lashes before rolling down his cheeks slowly. His look was focused on the phone in his hands, a chat of some kind. 

Fuck, what does one do in this sort of situation? Ignore the brat? Maybe he didn’t even want to attract attention, although letting him cry silently next to me would be too heartless even for an asshole like myself. 

Quietly, I rummaged through the pockets of my trench coat and finally found what I was looking for, handing him the tissue without a word. He froze for a second or two, staring at the thing and then at me like I offered him a potato or something before accepting it with a quiet ‘thanks’. While he blew his nose, I had to suppress a smirk because he trumpeted like a little elephant. Adorable.

After he pocketed the tissue and wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, I cleared my throat awkwardly. “Is everything okay?” I asked, only loud enough for him to hear. As soon as the question was out, I mentally scolded myself ‘ _Of course not, you dick, does it look like it? He’s crying for God’s sake!_ ’

But the kid only glanced at me teary-eyed with–, was that amusement? 

“You’re shit at this”, he snorted, accompanied by a lopsided smirk. 

I rolled my eyes in response and grumbled “Just appreciate the effort, brat.”

“I am _not_ a brat”, he retorted, his expression an angry pout.

“Oh really?” I raised one eyebrow at him. “Everyone who sulks like you is considered a brat by my standards. You even fucking cried in a bus.”

It was only when he tore up once again that I realized I’ve gone too far. Mincing matters was never one of my strong points. “Sorry. You’re right, I am bad at this comfort thing.” I muttered.

“It’s alright. Not your fault.” He wiped the unshed tears away and laughed in a hateful way. “More like the fault of a horse.”

The fuck? Was this a hint or something? If yes, then I have no idea what he’s talking about. “Wanna word-vomit at a complete stranger about your problem?”

He had to smirk at my vulgar way of talking, and admittedly, he looked really cute doing so. I meant, he had these adorable dimples, who didn’t like those?

“There’s nothing much to talk about. It’s just that my… boyfriend broke up with me a moment ago.”

Well, shit. “Via text message on Christmas Eve? What an asshole”, I mumbled, my brain momentarily preoccupied with the fact that this adorable brat is actually not straight. 

The boy hummed affirmatively. “But I kinda knew this isn’t going to be working out in the end. We f-fought all the time and called each other names and even if they weren’t meant to be offensive, this wasn’t a relationship that …was m-meant to last.” He shrugged, but I could see that it was hurting him in the way his lower lip quivered after he had spoken.

I opened my mouth to retort something, but in this exact moment the bus driver was announcing the stop I am supposed to get off. With a sigh, I stood up and looked down at the boy with the bright eyes, who seemed surprised (and disappointed?) at my movement. Suddenly, I felt my heart flutter in my chest, for a reason I have no idea of. 

I cleared my throat. “May I have your number …”

“Eren”, he said with a small smile.

I felt the tip of my ears go pink although that was so unlike myself. “Well, Eren, may I? We hadn’t really time to talk so maybe you want to word-vomit at me another time…” I trailed off. I really hoped I didn’t seem like a creep.

He beamed at me and fumbled with the phone in his hands, handing it to me after unlocking it. I quickly typed in my own number and name before giving it back. Unfortunately, the bus came to a halt already and I caught his gaze one last time – for now, at least. 

“Don’t forget to text me”, I teased him before strutting towards the doors, hearing him snort and call a cute “Bye, Levi!” after me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it ;b I'd really appreciate kudos and /comments/...you know the drill, please don't make me beg :'D
> 
> Also, if anyone has a prompt they want to see in the form of ereri/riren, please comment! I have still some gaps to fill in the Avent Calendar :3


End file.
